


Puzzle from the past

by geeknfit



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeknfit/pseuds/geeknfit
Summary: After being punished and made cleaning the installations of Wammy's House, mello and Matt discover an abandoned section of the orphanage, which resulted being where Beyond Birthday's and A's bedrooms were. Looking trough the objects they find there, the two boys start discovering more about the past of these two characters.
Relationships: A & Beyond Birthday, Beyond Birthday / A
Kudos: 4





	Puzzle from the past

Mello managed to open the deteriorated door with a hook and not too much effort. As everything else around him, the door was so neglected and destroyed that it wasn’t very difficult to break into there.  
Who would have guessed that being punished and made cleaning all the common rooms in the orphanage would have been so convenient. If it wasn’t because of that, Matt would have never have found the access to that completely abandoned area of Wammy’s House.  
-How comes we have never seen this place? If it is passing the library!  
-Yeah, crossing a dark corridor full of spider webs. If we’ve never noticed it it’s because no one is so damn crazy to come over here.  
-Girl.  
-You think this place is… Maybe…?  
-What? A cursed mansion? What are you, 10 years old?  
Matt ignored his mate’s insults, absorbed with everything around him: the old corridor, broken glasses, abandoned bedrooms full of papers and old books. But in particular, the room where they were now, which was different to all the others. It was obvious where they were.  
-This is Beyond Birthday’s bedroom.-Matt finally said.  
Mello looked at his friend very surprised, and a bit confused, because of what implied what he had just said.  
-Beyond… Beyond Birthday?- His eyes were wide opened, as big as plates, and his face turned white from fear. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost. -He wasn’t just a myth?  
-I had my doubts too.. But this place…  
Yes, that bedroom confirmed any rumor circulating around Wammy’s corridors. The stories of this genious child, one of the first who had arrived, who had gone crazy and escaped from the orphanage, destroying everything on his step as he did. This was the scenery that someone leaves behind when they take all the stuff they can and run away in the middle of a rage scene (or maybe a psychotic attack?).  
Mello stood up in front of a huge frame, that someday had been a mirror. Effectively, even some fragments of mirror were still incrusted on it, and the rest were scattered on the floor. Matt, on his side, observed the papers over the desk (and the walls, the drawers and basically everywhere).  
-Really, in all these years, no one even thought about cleaning up all this mess?- The blonde boy complained.  
-Seriously, with everything that happened, what for? No one on their own sanity would ever want to come back here and remember…  
-Do you think that room there was A’s?- Mello interrupted looking at other door which, different from the other rooms, was completely locked and had policial tape covering it.  
-Beautiful.-Matt answered ironically.  
A… Another ghost from Wammy’s House. The first child, the first on the succession line to be L, who couldn’t handle the pressure and took his own life.  
-Do you really think that everything that’s said actually happened?- Matt asked, checking some old notebooks on the desk, his face showing evident terror.  
-What are you looking at?  
Mello got closer and shocked, too: most of the pages described with great precision different experiments on rats, frogs and other animals, which consisted in finding which substances were the most lethal in each of them. Some experiments even looked for discovering how resistant these animals were to different injuries.  
On the cover of the notebook, a huge gothic B was written, which had been Beyond Birthday’s name during his days in Wammy’s House. It was evident. This was Beyond Birthday’s room… And he had a particular obsession with death.


End file.
